<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking Lee Felix by bloody_mess12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101517">Fucking Lee Felix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_mess12/pseuds/bloody_mess12'>bloody_mess12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, Love, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_mess12/pseuds/bloody_mess12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чонгук откинулся на кровать, проклиная чёртова Ли Феликса, что свалился к нему на голову, как гром среди ясного неба. Но решил пойти с ним, потому что зная этого парня, точно можно быть уверенным, что он так и поступит, хотя бы из принципа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Lee Felix (Stray Kids)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking Lee Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День до соревнования — это самое сложное. Вечные переживания, бесконечное число раз повторения одного и того же. И ты знаешь, что программа отработана тобой до идеала, но что-то заставляет тебя продолжать сомневаться в своих силах. Изводишь себя ещё больше, оставаясь после одной из самых больших тренировок, чтобы продолжать оттачивать своё выступление. А потом еле тащиться до своей комнаты в общаге, чтобы сразу лечь спать.</p><p> </p><p>      После последней тренировки, после которой он ещё и остался, сил не оставалось совсем, не хотелось даже элементарно сходить в душ, чтобы смыть весь заработанный пот. Чонгук думал только о том, чтобы прийти в свою комнату и сразу завалиться спать.</p><p>Но тут выяснилось, что оказывается к нему подселили нового соседа из команды дзюдо, который по всей видимости (это было очень видно) любил поесть...много поесть.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда Чон зашёл в комнату, в ней витал аромат жареной курочки из местного кафетерия через дорогу. Парень знал этот запах, потому что он нередко проходил там мимо, да и тётушка, работающая в той кафешке, не раз пыталась его накормить этой аппетитной курочкой.</p><p> </p><p>      Новый сосед в тот момент лежал на своей кровати, свесив голову вниз к полу, где стояла коробка с курицей. На столе, кстати, стояли ещё две коробки, только уже от съеденных куриных ножек. Видимо, мечты Чонгука об отдыхе будут разрушены уборкой и новым соседом.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, — проговорил парень, когда вошедший, споткнувшись о лежавшие на пороге вещи, упал, распластавшись на полу, — я — Джисон, твой новый сосед.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, — вставая, кратко произнёс Чонгук, оттряхивая свою одежду от пыли. Он аккуратно снял висевшую на плече спортивную сумку, повесив её на дверцу приоткрытого шкафа, встроенного в стену.</p><p> </p><p>— А ты немногословен, — Хан сел, почти что, в позу лотоса, поставив руки внутри ног.</p><p> </p><p>— Как доешь — проветри, — проигнорировав слова нового знакомого, ответил Чон, доставая какие-то вещи, чтобы всё-таки сходить в душ. — И убери свои вещи.</p><p> </p><p>      Парень, аккуратно обойдя чужие вещи, проходит к дверь. Исчезая за ней столько же быстро, как и появляясь в комнате пару минут назад.</p><p> </p><p>      Джисону откровенно не нравится такое отношение к нему с первых минут знакомства, а ведь Чонгук даже своего имени не назвал. Хотя Хан и без этого знает имя нового соседа, потому что заранее узнал с кем будет жить. Правда был опечален тем, что ему придётся жить не с ребятами из его команды, а с гимнастом. С гимнастами у него ещё в детстве не сложились отношения.</p><p> </p><p>      Теперь зато появилась возможность наладить их, если, конечно, его сосед будет с ним общаться.</p><p> </p><p>      Джисон задирает голову кверху, сдувая чёлку с глаз, думая над тем, что же ему делать. И быстро вспоминает о том, что хотел дружить с этим гимнастом. Да и навести порядок бы тут точно не помешало.</p><p> </p><p>      Намереваясь встать с кровати, Хан забывает, что всё это время сидел с скрещенными ногами, и падает на пол, рукой задевая коробку с курицей. Он вполне удобно расположился между кроватями, лёжа на животе. С хриплым стоном парень всё-таки поднимается, потирая ушибленный о тумбочку бок. Джисон делает небольшой шаг, чтобы пойти к своим вещам и разместить их на свободных полках, но понимает, что наступил во что-то.</p><p> </p><p>«Чёрт, курица».</p><p> </p><p>      Парень двумя пальчиками поднимает ножку, на которую наступил, кладя её обратно в коробку. Эту самую коробку он ставит на тумбочку и, сев на кровать, снимает носки, которые замарал.</p><p> </p><p>Теперь, наконец-то, за уборку.</p><p>      </p><p>      </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      </p><p>      </p><p>      С накинутым поверх шеи полотенцем, с гелем в одной и с телефоном в другой руке Чонгук возвращался в комнату, очень сильно надеясь, что за то время, пока Чона не было, новый сосед выполнил его поручение. Парень включает экран телефона, где на заставке изображены излюбленные Чонгуком Dreamcatcher, чтобы только взглянуть на время, но замечает непрочитанные сообщения.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Я не видел тебя в столовке, где ты был? 21:36</p><p>Только не говори, что ты опять на меня обижен 22:05</p><p>Хей, что за игнор? 22:14</p><p> </p><p>      На экране аккуратными чёрными буквами выведено<em> "Пряник"</em>, что не даёт Чону совсем ничего. Даже после хорошего душа, его мозги отказывались переваривать любую информацию. Чонгук переводит глаза на фотографию контакта и понимает кто ему писал.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Прости, Феликс~а. Я не видел твои сообщения. 22:45</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>То есть, ты на меня не обижен? 22:45</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Как можно обижаться на такого потрясающего хёна? 22:46</p><p>Который, кстати, похож на пряник. 22:47</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Я похож на пряник? 22:47</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Это кажется из-за твоих веснушек. 22:47</p><p> </p><p>Чону кажется, что он слышит, как старший фыркает, и не может сдержать новой улыбки, представляя его скукшенное лицо. Он знает, что Феликс хочет высказать ему что-то заумное, но не может подобрать слов.</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук открывает дверь в свою комнату. На пороге его не встречают вещи, о которые он споткнулся в тот раз, и это уже радует. Да и в комнате больше не пахло курицей, что несомненно радовало ещё больше. </p><p> </p><p>      Джисон, слыша шум в коридоре, выглядывает из-под своего одеяла, приподнимаясь немного на локтях, чтобы включить небольшой светильник. Он проследил взглядом за чонгуковой фигурой, быстро проскользнувший к шкафу, чтобы оставить вещи.</p><p> </p><p>      Также быстро Чон подошёл к кровати, одним движением расправив её.</p><p> </p><p>— Выключи свет. Отбой уже, — негромко сказал Чонгук, ложась.</p><p> </p><p>      Хан тушит свет, возвращаясь под уже согретое одеялко. </p><p> </p><p>— Кстати, я — Чонгук. Приятно познакомиться, — Джисон хмыкает, поворачиваясь на бок в сторону говорящего.</p><p> </p><p>— Взаимно.</p><p> </p><p>      Он с лёгкой улыбкой смотрит куда-то в темноту, непроизвольно начиная щёлкать пальцами. Хочет, но не знает с чего начать разговор. Обычно знакомства с людьми ему даются просто, но этот гимнаст, видимо, какой-то особенный.</p><p> </p><p>— Давно занимаешься гимнастикой? — чуть тише, чем говорил Чонгук, спрашивает Джисон первое, что приходит на ум.</p><p> </p><p>— С детства, точно не помню во сколько, — Чон хмыкает, утыкаясь взглядом в тёмный потолок, думая: стоит ли продолжать разговор.</p><p> </p><p>      Хан приподнимается на локте, поддаваясь чуть вперёд, с полной серьезностью в голосе говоря:</p><p>— Гимнастом быть, наверно, капец как сложно. Нужно соблюдать строгую диету. И если ты наберёшь хоть грамм, то тебя и казнить могут.</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук прикрывает рот ладошкой, хихикая, потому что оказывается хановские представления о гимнастах достаточно стереотипные. </p><p> </p><p>— Нет, если я наберу немного веса мне будет даже полезнее, — Чон недолго замолкает, надувая губки, — по крайней мере так говорит мой врач.</p><p> </p><p>— То есть, у тебя сильный недовес? — интересуясь, проговаривает Джисон, склоняя голову в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук садится на кровать, свесив холодные ступни вниз, почти что касаясь ими ещё более холодного пола. Он кутается в своё яркое с жирафиками одеялко, смотря своими уставшими глазами на соседа.</p><p> </p><p>— Я не люблю говорить на эту тему, поэтому давай закроем её?</p><p>Парень почти не слышит тихо сказанное<em> «ох, хорошо»,</em> быстро брошенное Джисоном прежде чем замолчать, потому что вибрация телефона, почему-то слишком громкая в этот раз, оповещает о новом пришедшем сообщении.</p><p> </p><p>      Чон берёт в руки телефон, щурясь от яркого света экрана. Он тыкает пальцем, не сразу попадая на значок сообщения.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Вообще-то, я написал, чтобы узнать почему тебя не было на ужине 22:49 </p><p>Я понял. Ты хотел со своими пряниками уйти от темы разговора, чтобы я тебя не доставал! 22:50</p><p>Что ж... умно. 22:50</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук с насмешкой выдыхает, привлекая к себе внимание Джисона, который падает с кровати, запутавшись в собственном одеяле. Чон вздрагивает, откладывает телефон в сторону, смотря на лежащего соседа, пытающегося подняться, и подаёт ему руку помощи.</p><p> </p><p>      Хан высовывает из-под одеяла с глазастыми бананами руку, хватаясь ей за гладкую ладошку соседа. Садясь, он отпускает чужую руку, пытаясь выбраться из одеяла. Когда парню это удаётся, он залезает на кровать, с головой накрываясь одеялом.</p><p> </p><p>      Чон смотрит на всё это со стороны, невольно хихикая, совсем забыв о том, что не ответил на сообщения Феликса. </p><p> </p><p>      Как только сосед скрывается за одеялом, Чонгук тоже ложится на кровать, распрямляя ноги. Он слышит, как с глухим звуком падает на пол что-то с его кровати, и, тихо проматерившись про себя, наклоняется, чтобы нащупать упавшую вещь. Ей оказывается его мобильник, что заставляет парня чертыхнуться ещё раз. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Мы идём с тобой гулять. И это не обсуждается. 22:52</p><p> </p><p>      Чон удивляется новому сообщению, потому что с чего Феликс сам поменял тему, а во-вторых, какой гулять, отбой, вообще-то, был.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>В смысле, гулять? Отбой уже. Я не такой незаметный, как ты, пройти мимо дежурных не смогу 22:53</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Я уже возле твоего балкона 22:55</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>«Какого...»</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук вскакивает с кровати, быстро подбегая к балкону, ручка, которая обычно клинит, на удивление легко дергается, открывая дверь. Парень залетает на балкон, подлетая к ограждению, быстро перевешиваясь за него.</p><p> </p><p>— Дурак? — спрашивает Чон старшего, который, довольно улыбаясь, глядел на него. Феликс прислоняет указательный палец ко рту, поднимая телефон повыше и тыкая, что-то показывая.</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук возвращается в комнату, садится, подкладывая под себя одну ногу, и берёт в руки телефон.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Одевайся 22:55</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Я не смогу пройти незамеченным мимо дежурных! 22:57</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Тогда прыгнешь. Первый этаж — невысоко. 22:57</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Сдурел? 22:57</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Будь уверен, я поймаю 22:58</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Дурак, иди спать 22:58</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Я не уйду. Хоть всю ночь стоять буду! 22:59</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Милый кроль</strong></p><p>Всю ночь? 22:59</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>от кого: <strong>Пряник</strong></p><p>Всю. 23:00</p><p> </p><p>      Чонгук откинулся на кровать, проклиная чёртова Ли Феликса, что свалился к нему на голову, как гром среди ясного неба. Но решил пойти с ним, потому что зная этого парня, точно можно быть уверенным, что он так и поступит, хотя бы из принципа.</p><p> </p><p>      Чон смотрит на количество зарядки на телефоне и, понимая, что её ничтожно мало, ставит на зарядку, решая не брать с собой. Парень заглядывает в шкаф, надеясь найти из одежды что-то получше, чем форма, в которой он был на тренировке.</p><p> </p><p>— Куда ты собрался? — спрашивает Джисон, садясь на кровать.</p><p> </p><p>— Друг позвал гулять, — Чонгук достаёт какую-то толстовку с микки маусом, давно забытую всеми в этом шкафу, и решает надеть её, — не пойду, так всю ночь под окнами и простоит.</p><p> </p><p>      Он не слышит, что на это отвечает Хан, только повернувшись, видит, что тот улёгся поудобнее, и пытается передвигаться, как можно тише. Взяв свои кеды, Чон тихо проходит до балкона. Прикрывает дверь и смотрит вниз на Феликс, который действительно ещё не ушёл. Неудивительно.</p><p> </p><p>— А ты точно поймаешь? — Чонгук знает, что Ли его поймает, но для собственной уверенности спрашивает. Феликс говорит что-то не совсем понятное, при этом активно кивая головой, Чон принимает это за «да».</p><p> </p><p>      Парень садится на перегородку, свесив ноги вниз, отталкивается руками и прыгает. Он крепко-крепко зажмуривает глаза и уже думает, что Ли его не поймает, но внезапно ощущает чужие горячие руки и ткань толстовки. </p><p> </p><p>      Феликс тихо смеётся с такого Чона, зажмурившегося и сжавшегося. Чонгук, слыша смех, легонько ударяет старшего локтём в бок. Ли опускает младшего на землю, лучезарно улыбаясь. А вот Чон не разделяет его радости, ему всё ещё страшно после прыжка.</p><p> </p><p>      Феликс берёт в свои ладони скуксившееся лицо младшего, поднимает его к себе и чмокает в лоб, щёчки и носик, вгоняя в краску Чонгука, который ладошками несильно ударяет старшего, чтобы тот прекратил.</p><p> </p><p>— Зато ты теперь не дрожишь, — замечает Ли, когда он перестаёт чмокать Чонгука, а Чонгук перестаёт его бить.</p><p> </p><p>— Пойдём уже...сам гулять хотел.</p><p> </p><p>      Феликс переплетает свои пальцы с пальчиками Чона, начиная махать руками взад-вперёд, и ведёт младшего куда-то. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">«Надеюсь, он будет очень рад».</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>